


Coffee Thieves and Blind Dates

by Winchester0701



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester0701/pseuds/Winchester0701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro was always the jealous sort so when you have an upcoming date he knows he has to do something. But when you make a dangerous decision he'll do anything for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Thieves and Blind Dates

Today was going to be a great day. At least that what you had planned, you woke up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. You had horrible insomnia so you rarely slept and always got up early. Today you were in the mood for pancakes so you grabbed the homemade mix you had made a couple of days ago and the chocolate chips. As you waited for the griddle to heat up you drank your coffee by the large windows. The sun was just starting to rise over the Manhattan skyline. It was a view you never got tired of looking at. This was your routine. You were the mother hen of the group. You made sure that the team ate, was taken care of and didn’t get themselves into too much trouble. But every family had one bad apple. As you ladled out the first batch of pancakes, you felt a whoosh of air lift up your hair. You turned around to find a Russian with very bad yet sexy bed head drinking your coffee.

“What did I say about stealing my coffee?” You asked as you turned around to flip the pancakes. You could almost see that cocky smirk on his face and him shrugging his shoulders like he has no idea what you’re talking about. 

“I think you mentioned something about hacking important body pieces off.” He said with a carefreeness that made you want to throw a pancake at his head. While you grabbed a serving plate for the pancakes you grabbed another mug so you could make a fresh cup of coffee. Placing the mug under the keurig machine, you turned to go and place the pancakes on the table you ran straight into a muscled chest. Your heart sped up; you could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks as he took the plate from your hands and ran off in a blur. You still had almost an entire bowl of batter left, but when you’re feeding superheroes, you have to have enough for an army. Forgetting your coffee you ran in the same direction as Pietro. 

“Pietro Alexander Maximoff you better bring back those pancakes right now!!! I do not have time for this today.” You ran into the massive gaming room to find Pietro hooked up to the Xbox and half the pancakes gone. Grabbing what was left of the pancakes you turned to leave only to find your path blocked. 

“So what’s so important about today?” Pietro asked going to grab another pancake. You slapped his hand away and pushed past him.

“Well if you must know, I have blind date tonight.” The heavy footsteps that had been following you, suddenly stopped. Returning to your griddle you started the second batch of pancakes. You could feel the tower waking up. It was subtle things, like the way the sun hit the glass windows. Or the way the whole tower felt alive as people started to move. 

“Who are you going out with?” Pietro’s voice seemed dangerously low. The hairs on your neck stood, you had to stop yourself from shivering. Sure he annoyed the shit out of you, but you were still a woman and this man had a way of turning your insides to mush. Turning around you placed the remainder of the pancakes on the serving plate.

“That’s the whole point of a blind date; I don’t know who he is.” Pietro drew his eyebrows together in distain and confusion. He ran his hand through his messy hair, a nervous tick you had noticed.

“How do you know he’s not some psycho?” He asked sounded concerned. You looked up you’d only ever seen Pietro worry about Wanda like this. You tried to brush off the eerie feelings his words left, but the hairs on your neck still stood up. 

“Pietro I’m fine one of my old high school friends set us up, it’ll be fine.” With that you put the finishing touches on the table that was full of breakfast food. At the smell of bacon everybody started filing in, but you didn’t stay. Pietro’s words left uneasiness in your stomach. When you got to your room you hurriedly threw on some jeans and t-shirt. Grabbing your keys and purse you decided to splurge a little for your date tonight. 

After spending the whole day shopping and relaxing around New York it was only thirty minutes till your date. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You had bought yourself a new black cocktail dress and some shiny red pumps, which complimented your red lipstick and smoky eyes. Natasha had curled your hair, which looked amazing. You normally left it in a bun or pulled back or just straight, but she had insisted on helping. Glancing at your phone you rushed into the living room where everybody was playing poker. At your entrance everybody looked up. Tony let out a shrill whistle, while Steve, Natasha and Clint smirked. Bruce, Wanda, and Vision all smiled and gave thumbs up. Pietro on the other hand glared at everyone until he actually looked at. His eyes widened and you could almost hear his sharp breath. Under his intense gaze you had the overwhelming sense to cover up. You grabbed your keys and small clutch which had pepper spray courtesy of Natasha and emergency cash and condoms from Tony. You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s so funny (Y/N)?” Steve’s voice sounded confused. You pulled out the pack of condoms and the whole room was filled with raunchy laughter. 

“Tony what kind of lady do you think I am?” You asked feign mock betrayal. Tony scoffed.

“If you’re a lady then I’m a Victoria secret’s angel.” You faked being hurt, but then studied his chest. 

“Well you do have the boobs for it.” With the final word in your back pocket you headed for the elevator while the rest of the team joked about Tony’s man boobs. 

The club you had decided to meet at was thankfully not too far from the tower. The heels were already killing your feet by the time you reached the bar. You ordered your usual jack and coke. Slowly sipping your drink you watched the crowd wondering where your date was. You felt hands on your shoulder. You jumped slightly and turned around to find a handsome man in a black button down and nice jeans occupying the seat next to you.

“Please tell me your (Y/N) cause if you’re not I may have to bail on my blind date because you are absolutely stunning.” You blushed at his corny pick up line but nodded your head. His face broke out into a big smile.   
“I’m Brent.” He introduced himself and shook your hand. He had smooth hands, which was kind of a disappointment. You were used to working man hands that were calloused and leathery, kind of like Pietro’s. You quickly pushed the thought of Pietro out of your mind; you were on a date with another man for god sake. Your eyes wandered to the dance floor while Brent ordered a scotch. Following your gaze he took your hand again. 

“Would you like to dance?” He asked over the loud music. You nodded enthusiastically. He led you through the swarm of bodies. There was some dance remix pumping through the speakers that you didn’t know the name of, but it had an awesome beat. You felt Brent grinding against you. Normally you weren’t into that sort of thing, but tonight you just wanted to have fun. Suddenly you felt yourself jerked from Brent. You opened your eyes to find Pietro standing in front of you in jeans and a leather jacket. You had a little buzz going on and he looked super-hot.

“We need to talk.” He said through gritted teeth while glaring at a confused and slightly pissed off Brent. You said a quick apology and excused yourself. Brent mentioned something about getting us some more drinks, but you were more focused on Pietro. He led you out on to the nearly deserted street. The cool night air hit your flushed skin and made you slightly dizzy. Pietro tightened his grip on your arm as you nearly pitched forward. You leaned against the wall while Pietro shuffled his feet in front of you. 

“Come on Pietro I don’t have all night, my date is waiting.” You said slightly irritated. Pietro ran his hand through his hair before cursing in Russian.

“You really don’t get it do you?” He asked surprised. Your head was pounding and he was making no sense. He saw your confused expression and sighed. You felt your knees lock underneath you and braced to hit the ground, but instead you felt strong arms around you. You looked into Pietro’s soft face as he held you against him. Without realizing you brought your hand to his face and caressed his cheek. He rubbed his stubble cheek against your hand and closed his eyes. He leaned his head down until your foreheads were pressed against each other. You could feel his warm breath against your lips. 

“(Y/N) I’m in love with you.” Your breath caught in your throat. Your eyes snapped open and you were sober as a judge on Sunday. What did you say to something like that? You had had a crush on him for months. Did you tell him that or tell him you loved him?

“Brent’s waiting for me.” You muttered numbly. He let out a sigh but backed away from you. Nodding his head he began to walk down the street. You stood there in shock, but your shock quickly turned to anger. 

“So that’s it, you’re just going to tell me you love me then leave? You’re a fucking coward.” The minute the words left your mouth he was standing right in front of you. He looked pissed but more hurt. 

“No you see printsessa I needed to tell you how I felt, but you obviously don’t feel the same so I’m not going to beg. I don’t want to be in love with you, but I am and I’ll learn to live with it.” Then like that he was gone. You stood there staring at the space he had just occupied, you felt numb as you returned to the club. But the minute you saw Brent you put your smile back on even though you felt dead inside.

You lived like that for nearly a year. After that first blind date you and Brent had decided to get more serious. For the first six months of your relationship you had lived separately. But as an anniversary present Brent had given you the key to his apartment. You had been so excited, Brent was in charge of a team at a big computer company and he had an amazing apartment near central park. The team had been sad to see you move out but was happy for you. If only you had stayed happy. 

Shortly after moving in with Brent, things changed. Brent had a nasty temper. The first time he had hit you was over not having dinner down when he got home. It only seemed to get worse. His temper grew and he was now hitting you for the tiniest things. Natasha had suspected something the last time you had lunch together and you had completely stopped hanging out with Wanda, she would immediately know what was going on and tell the others. The front door slam brought you back to reality. Tonight would be a bad night. Dread instantly filled your body. You stood up ready to face him. 

Brent walked into the living room. His face was flushed and he was livid. There was a malice glimmering in his eyes. He had begun to like beating you. He enjoyed causing you pain. You gave him a small smile. 

“How was work baby?” You asked softly. You were rewarded with a cruel harsh laughter.

“How was my day?” He mocked you and began to walk forward. You backed up trying to put space between you but it was no use. He lunged at you bringing you to the floor. His breath warm on your ear. 

“If I don’t bring up production, they are going to replace me. So how do you think my day was?” With that he dealt the first blow, a slap across your face. You could stop the yelp that escaped your lips. This only encouraged him. He stood up and began to kick you in the ribs then your face. You could feel blood dripping from your nose and you could taste metal in your mouth. He had gotten mean before but never like this. You couldn’t breathe; it seemed to go on forever. Tears leaked from your eyes as you wished for an end to this. After what seemed like hours the kicks stopped. You heard the front door open then slam shut. He was probably going down to his favorite bar in Brooklyn to meet up with his work buddies. 

You hesitantly tested the extent of your injuries. As you tried to get up your vision became dark and your lungs burned. You laid back down and waited for it to pass. A few minutes later you tried again and were able to pull yourself closer to the coffee table. You did this a few more times and was finally able to get to your phone. You looked at your phone through swollen eyes and dialed Natasha’s number. You listened to the ringing trying to keep yourself awake. 

“Hey (Y/N) what’s up?” You could hear explosions in the background. You were confused and really tired. 

“Are you on a mission?” You asked slowly.

“Yeah we're in Columbia I think.” If it didn’t hurt so much you would have laughed. Natasha the master assassin who never paid attention to where she was.

“I bet I’m bloodier than you.” This time you chuckled, but it wasn’t worth it. Your lungs clenched up and caused a coughing fit. You looked down at the carpet; there was a large scarlet stain. Black spots were now dancing in your vision.

“What are you talking about (Y/N)?” Any trace of joking had left Natasha’s voice. You tried to clear your vision but your head hurt too much and you were really sleepy.

“(Y/N) are you there?” You could hear the panic and concern in Natasha’s voice. It broke your heart. Tears rolled down your bloody cheeks and you smiled.

“I’m sorry.” Your vision was going black you couldn’t hold the phone up anymore. You tumbled back down to the floor, jarring your ribs. You couldn’t contain your scream. You heard Natasha’s panicked voice on the line then it was gone. You knew you needed to stay awake so you focused on the flickering light above the door. The door then burst open, you instinctively curled into a ball thinking it was Brent. 

“Oh my god printsessa.” Pietro’s voice was the most wonderful thing you had ever heard. You felt his warm gently arms lift you off the ground but it still hurt. You cried and screamed you felt Pietro’s body tense at your pain. Then you didn’t feel anything. You felt like you were flying. You saw bright lights above you, you recognized this place. It was one of the labs at the Tower. You looked up to see Pietro’s worried eyes. You smiled which probably looked horrifying based on Pietro’s expression. You brought your hand to his cheek; he hadn’t shaved in a couple days so he had stubble. Your vision was going dark again this was it, but you needed to tell him something, anything.

“I love you and I’m sorry.” Your words were gurgled. You were choking on your own blood. Pietro sped up again now you were in one of the hospital rooms. He was yelling at Dr. Cho who was now scrambling for medical tools. He laid you down on the table. You coughed again you could feel blood dripping out of your mouth. 

“No printsessa you have to pull through this. I still need to see if you’ll cut off my body parts for stealing your coffee.” You laughed at this but again blood dripped out of your mouth. You gasped for breath as Dr. Cho put an oxygen mask over your face. 

“Please, don’t go where I can’t follow.” Pietro was crying, you reached to touch his face. You needed to comfort him, but you couldn’t move, so you smiled. You smiled until the darkness finally engulfed you.

If this was Heaven then it sucked. Your entire body was sore and that incessant beeping was going to drive you insane. You pried your eyes open, it hurt like a bitch. It was as if you had been sleeping for a year. You instantly knew where you were. Memories flooded your mind Brent had nearly killed you and Pietro……..Pietro had saved you. You pulled the oxygen nubs out of your dry nose and turned your head. Pietro was slouched over in a chair fast asleep. 

“I distinctly remember you mentioning coffee.” At the sound of your cracked voice Pietro jolted up. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. But there was a spark. The next thing you knew his lips were on yours. You were sore but this felt too good to stop. When you came up for air, you could hear him cursing under his breath. 

“No more blind date’s printsessa.” You chuckled.

“Now why would I date anyone else when I have you sonic?” You asked. Pietro’s head snapped up confused. 

“I meant what I said, I love you Pietro Alexander Maximoff.” You were blushing and tears were streaming down your face but you didn’t care. 

“I will scream it from the highest rooftop in this city. I love y-.” His lips were back on yours before you could even finish talking. You didn’t know how long you kissed it could have been a minute or hour or century. A throat clearing caught both of your attentions. You turned to see the entire team with get well balloons smiling like idiots. 

“Damn Pietro you do work fast.” Tony said mischief glimmering in his eyes. Flipping Tony off you went back to kissing Pietro. You could hear Tony and Wanda gagging while Steve muttered something about stopping by later. When you broke the kiss you were both panting, foreheads pressed together. 

“So where’s that cup of Joe you promised me, coffee thief?” You asked playfully. Pietro kissed your nose and like that he was gone, minutes later he came back with a hot cup of coffee. He jumped into the small bed with you while you sipped your coffee. You watched the sun rise. It was the same sun you had seen rise for a year, but for the first time in a year you felt alive.


End file.
